


Monstrous Desires

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Category: Boyfriend to Death
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon King Rire, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Naga Akira, Naga Sano, based off a game, extreme non-con, extreme torture, extreme violence, gore porn, horror porn, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon King is looking for a new plaything, finally bored with his last one. Rire is looking for someone extra special this time though, he needs a challenge... and he finds it when he heads into a dingy bar, immediately drawn to a man named Strade- he's bound to be tons of fun! But Strade also has knowledge of two very special twins that patrol a club on the other side of town. Can he offer them up in order to save his own skin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally happening, the fanfic based off the gore/horrow survival sim [Boyfriend to Death](http://boyfriendtodeath.com/index.html) is here! It took me awhile to get started just because I was also writing guides for the game but now I can focus on this and my other fics! **No apologies for this fic** , it will be dark, gritty, gory, and all kinds of fucked up. If you haven't played the game and you just found this fic because of the tags, by all means I encourage you to check out the game Boyfriend to Death if any of this interests you at all. I know it starts off slow, but I will do my best to live up to the game's expectations I just... I love to write and fill in the small descriptive details of what a person is feeling/thinking. I sincerely hope that I'm doing these characters justice and that you will all enjoy what I have planned for this fic! This is written in 3rd person omniscient POV although it centers heavily on Rire's actions since he's the one in control here. But, Sano/Akira/Strade/others will also have their moments because I can never just focus on one character, not in any of my fics XD

_Setting/Background : Rire is a Demon King with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and has an arsenal of tentacles that he utilizes in very imaginative ways. He often wanders around earth in search of fun Humans to play with, to torture. Strade is a sadistic killer, often picking up lonely adults at bars, taking them home and playing fun games with them. It's easy to push him over the edge and it's hard to know just what he wants from you. He often films his 'sessions', making money off of other deep web donators that love his films. Sano and Akira are Naga twins that work for the mob; Sano often performs experiments on humans while his brother is a contract killer. What happens when the four of them end up meeting?_

* * *

 

Rire smiled to himself as he sat in his corner of the dingy bar. This wasn't his usual hangout when he came to this realm but… his instincts had drawn him here a few days ago. And it wasn't hard to figure out why either, not when he laid eyes on a man named Strade. On the outside he seemed like a typical friendly barfly, but Rire could sense the bloodlust- it came off him in waves. What better prey than a natural predator? Strade was sure to offer him fun like he hadn't had in a long time. So he sat and watched, keeping a low profile, learning Strade's methods; it was intriguing to watch, to see how a mere Human with no special abilities could lure unsuspecting victims into his home. Of course, Rire built up suspense for himself, hadn't yet gone into Strade's home to watch him work. Maybe tonight he would, if the victim looked entertaining enough, Rire couldn't hold himself back much longer.

Strade ordered his usual before casually looking around the bar, hoping to find someone all alone. He was so bored lately, his last few toys hadn't lasted very long… Maybe it was time to step up his game, try taking two people at once. It was risky though, trying to lure two people into a trap at the same time. But the reward for it might just be worth the risk, having two toys to play with. He smiled to himself, just thinking about the conversations he'd have with _two_ friends in his basement. It wasn't like he didn't have the know-how to keep two people tied up… Strade went over the pros and cons in his head while still looking around for someone. Having 2 toys at the same time might be fun but it would also cut into how intimate he could be with one at a time. He did this because it was fun for him, not because he wanted to psychologically torture people… He cut into people to see their reaction, not someone else's. No... it was better one-on-one, there was more intimacy! Besides, Strade had all night to wait for a single to come in; he'd only just got here, and surely a lonely someone would walk right into his arms tonight. If only he could find another toy like Ren, a special toy! Someone that he could keep forever! But Strade didn't know how to find them, he came across Ren by lucky accident; after he got Ren home, the poor guy happened to reveal his true nature under duress. Once Strade figured out what he was, well! Talk about fun times!

Over in the corner, Rire continued to watch the guy in the khakis, his fellow hunter. He couldn't help but be intrigued. On the outside he seemed friendly enough, he smiled but wasn't overly aggressive, he wandered the bar and found people to make conversation with. He must've been doing this for quite some time, he knew when a certain target wasn't going to work out and he moved on. And he did it all without drawing attention to himself. That was a tough act to balance, being friendly enough to drop a person's guard but not so friendly as to make them suspicious. Rire chuckled to himself, seeing how truly limited Humans were- he himself could make people do just about anything, especially if they were weak-willed. Strade's act and personality could fail him at any point, he could be pinpointed for his crimes at any point. Rire had so much more freedom, could travel anywhere. And his methods for killing his victims could never be traced back to him, he wasn't Human. But still, even with all those limitations, it was fascinating, watching him work, and he couldn't wait to force him into the role of prey!

It didn't take much longer before Strade had found a potential victim, a young woman, drinking alone and looking lost. His friendly act had put her at ease right away, the two of them chatting for over an hour. Strade had to keep reminding himself to go slow, she was probably going to be going to the bathroom soon, he just needed a little more patience, it was almost time. But he wanted to drag her out to the car now! She was just so perfect... he knew he could make her beg so prettily... That was how the amateurs got caught though... So he continued to talk to her, listen as she explained the various classes she was taking this semester. God he loved college students, especially first year students that are trying to get away from conservative parents. They were almost always willing to take bigger risks, to not know their tolerance for alcohol. Plus they loved to talk and Strade got to hear so many interesting stories.

"Um, I'll be right back, too many beers," Diane said with a laugh.

Strade nodded, watching her walk away, letting her disappear into the single stall before he carefully, casually, made his way over. One of the things he loved about this bar, they had 2 single stall bathrooms since it was never that busy, and they didn't have security cameras. They depended on their tough-as-nails bouncers to dissuade drunken fights so there was never really a need for a camera. Really, this was the ideal bar! Perfect for taking victims with the least amount of suspicion. He waited until he heard the toilet flush before popping the lock on the door and pushing his way inside.

She turned around, eyes wide, "St-Strade, um what the hell?" She took a small step away from him, all that the small room would allow. "I'm sorry if you got the impression that I was up for grimy bathroom sex, but I legitimately needed to pee. No… harm done… just a little awkward…I, um, should... be heading home now…"

"No… weren't you having fun talking with me? We were having a good time right? I just wanted to continue the conversation, somewhere a little more private is all. I wouldn't dream of sex in here, no, not the right environment at all." Strade stepped closer to her, reaching a hand out to grab her arm. "Now, you're going to come with me right? No screaming, no struggling? Because, you're coming with me either way, you know that right?"

Diane looked him over, seeing that he wasn't some sloppy drunk, he had muscles, and a dangerous look in his eye. It was the look that convinced her more than anything else, he didn't seem like the type that wanted to be crossed… "I-I-I'll come…"

Strade smiled brightly at her, "Good! Glad to hear it. C'mon, out the back door, we can go back to my place to finish our conversation." He got a firm grip on her upper arm, pulling her out of the bathroom and away from the bar area, out the rear exit. He was parked in his usual spot, just hoping he'd be bringing someone home tonight. As he pulled her to his car, he could hear her whimpering, a few tears already rolling down her cheeks. "This is going to be fun, I promise!" As he opened the passenger door, he pulled a damp rag out of his pocket, covering her nose and mouth. She struggled briefly, eyes going wide, but she sucked in the fumes and her body went limp. Strade carefully positioned her in the front seat and strapped her in, hurrying around to the driver's side.

Unbeknownst to him, Rire was observing from just a few feet away, invisible to the human eye. "Excellent," he whispered to himself as he lightly jumped onto the back of the car. Now he'd get to see Strade in action and then, turn the tables on him. The Demon King barely managed to hold in his laughter, his tentacles threatening to materialize as his excitement grew. The coming days were going to be some of the best for Rire, he was sure of it.


	2. Let's Have Some Fun, Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strade gets Diane home and has fun with her while Rire gets to watch. It's amazing how similar the two of them are really, Rire almost can't help himself. Then Rire gets an even bigger surprise, one that he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we get to see Strade's dark side (which is basically just based of in-game Canon Strade hahaha) and also more of Rire's thoughts as he watches all of this. Rire is surprisingly possessive of his things and he hasn't even interacted with Strade yet! The next chapter will have Rire action I promise, but maybe not in quite the way you're thinking XD I'm a slow build kinda gal! I can't help it. Hope you're all enjoying this so far!
> 
> This chapter has Strade-level torture, beware. I know many of you are aware of Strade's tendencies but still, figured I'd let everyone know there's stuff in this chapter. Rire stuff happens in the next chapter XD

Strade carefully checked the surrounding houses, making sure the lights were off, or at least that there weren't any blinds open that faced his house. Then he went and unlocked his house before going back and collecting Diane from the car. With her over his shoulder, he rushed into the house, locking the door behind him and then hurrying down to the basement, wanting to get her secure. It wasn't always easy to predict how long someone would be out from the chloroform and he'd been surprised twice before. Not that Diane seemed like the type to put up much of a fight, one could never be too cautious though. She didn't make a sound when he dropped her on the ground, a good sign she'd still be out for awhile- that would give Strade time to think about where to start with her. Each toy was different, each toy deserved his full attention, so Strade never made 'plans' for his visitors. He just… let the evening unfold- being surprised was always better than having an itinerary.

Over in the corner, Rire watched as Strade secured her arms behind her back, attaching them to a pole secured in the floor. His grin grew wider and wider as he watched Strade look through his tools, saw him debating just what he should use. A hammer? How barbaric… Rire loved it! But then Strade put it back in the drawer and went upstairs. Was he not…? Rire listened, wondering if he had more tools upstairs that he was looking though but then he heard the tv click on… The Demon King materialized and strode over to the unconscious woman- he was just leaving her here?! Strade had seemed so eager to get started! But, maybe he liked his toys to be awake when they played. Rire could understand that, he was the exact same way after all. One of his tentacles reached out, lifting her chin so he could get a better look at her. He wondered how long she'd last here, wondered what Strade might do to her. For a moment he thought about defiling her, leaving her as a mess for Strade to find but then decided against it. He came here to watch Strade work, and while he enjoyed scaring Humans when he played with him, he had very specific plans for Strade. So that meant he couldn't let Strade become aware of his presence just yet. He wanted to get started though; he'd waited days for this! He slapped Diane's cheek a few times, hoping that might wake her up… Nothing. "Great…" he mumbled to himself. So, with nothing to do besides wait, Rire decided to explore the basement, see what kind of toys Strade liked to play with. At least this way he could kill time by making guesses on where the night would go.

Sometime later Diane finally started to stir, a light groan coming from her as she lifted her head. Where was she? As she tried to move, she realized that her hands were tied and her brain jolted into action. She looked around, squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the dark. "Oh god… I'm going to die…" Diane pulled against her restraints as the situation became apparent, doing her best not to hyperventilate. She was so focused that when the basement door banged open all of a sudden she couldn't hold in the scared scream.

"Ah, you are awake, I thought I heard you moving around down here!" Strade called out, turning on the light as he descended the stairs. "How are you feeling Diane?"

"Wh-what? How am I feeling? You… want to know how I'm feeling?!"

Strade nodded, crouching down by her feet, "That's why I asked."

"I'm trapped in your fucking basement, how do you think I'm doing?!"

"Oh, so full of energy!" Strade laughed, eyes seemingly brighter. "We're going to have so much fun together."

"Why me?" Diane sobbed, hoping to talk some sense into him. Wasn't that what all those tv shows said to do? Humanize yourself, make it harder to kill you, something like that. "I'm just 22, please don't do this… My parents are going to be worried!"

"Ah, you'll be 23 soon, your birthday is in just a couple of months right?"

"What…"

Strade chuckled and put his hand on her knee, "You don't remember? You told me all about your plans for your upcoming birthday. How you were worried that your new friends wouldn't show up since they're all nerdy types that enjoy studying way more than partying."

"Wait… you…"

"Surprised that I actually listened? Of course I listen, I love talking with people! That's why I brought you home! We were having such a nice chat, I mean, I wanted to get to know you even better!"

Diane's head started to spin, what did that even mean? Didn't… most killers not care about their victims? A lot of killers had a type, blonde, tall, Hispanic, stuff like that… Strade wasn't just… pretending to listen earlier? Did… did that mean he wasn't a killer after all? Just really creepy?

"What's going on in that head of yours Diane?"

"I… are you going to k-kill me?" she sobbed. As much as it would suck to hear the answer… Diane wanted to know.

"Oh come on, we're going to have fun! That's all. Oh, where are my manners, you're probably thirsty, or hungry?"

Oh, if he'd untie her, she'd have a much better chance! "Um, I could use some food yea, thank you." She even managed a small smile, hoping to show him that she appreciated his thoughtfulness, that she wasn't terrified out of her mind right now.

"Great! I have a health bar, here ya go!" With that, Strade pulled something out of his pocket and unwrapped it, holding it out for her. This was going great already! Diane looked like a scared lamb, and he could tell that she was just playing along. But that was what he enjoyed! He just couldn't predict who would make what choices!

"Um.. my hands are still-"

"That's why I'm holding it for you buddy, c'mon, eat up."

He was still smiling, acting so friendly, like this was perfectly normal… what was wrong with him?! Diane ate as slowly as she could, trying to prolong whatever was going to come next… The look in his eyes did nothing to soothe her nerves…

Rire was crouched down behind the pole, still invisible to them, studying Strade's face. Well this was certainly interesting, he was glad he waited around. Even now, Strade didn't drop the act, he was just trying to be friendly, put Diane at ease. How would he have reacted if she had declined? Rire was willing to bet that he wouldn't have snapped, not over something so small. He wasn't a control freak, Rire knew that much, so it wasn't like Strade _wanted_ her to eat. He was just genuinely offering it to see if she'd take it. But Rire certainly hoped he'd get to see Strade mad at some point.

"All done?"

"Y-yea, thank you."

"Good, now we can get started!"

Diane started to shake, "And um… what… um, will we be doing?"

Instead of answering, Strade crumpled the wrapper and put it back into his pocket, then pulled out his knife. He grinned at the panicked sounds Diane started making.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that? You said we were going to have fun!"

"This is going to be fun," he promised her, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Your clothes are in the way!" He didn't even pay attention as she flinched, focusing on cutting away her clothes.

"Oh god, please, stop, please! I'll do anything you want, don't hurt me, please!"

Strade looked up at her- that was a rare response! "Really?" His smiled widened when she nodded, this might go better than he thought. Should he really do what he was thinking? It was risky of course but Strade was in a great mood! Not to mention, it'd been awhile since anyone had offered. So he leaned forward after just a moment of deliberation, untying her hands.

Diane (and Rire) couldn't believe it! She quickly rubbed her wrists, a shaky smile on her face. "So, um, thanks… what are… we doing?" As long as she didn't freak out, Strade wouldn't tie her up again, then all she needed to do was wait for a chance to escape.

"Finish getting undressed, now that your hands are free you can do the rest."

Oh… of course, she should've figured he'd still want… just as long as that knife wasn't coming near her skin, she could… survive this. Diane closed her eyes and undressed, pausing when he told her to leave her underwear on. Why would he want those to stay on? Didn't he… wasn't… it was harder to have sex when the woman left her underwear on… When she opened her eyes he was crouched down right in front of her, causing her to jump. When his hand came up between them and she saw the flash of the blade, she shut her eyes again, waiting to get stabbed.

"Here, take it," he told her, holding out the hilt.

"Wh-what…?" Diane's eyes popped open, looking at him, confused. She didn't dare take the knife, it was a trick.

Rire frowned, what was he thinking? Surely she'd stab him, or at least try to… Strade was just a Human, why would he take that risk? Even if he was anticipating an attack, being a fragile life form he shouldn't be giving his prey a weapon! His tentacles flexed in the air behind him, ready to grab the woman's wrist. Strade was his to play with and he wouldn't take any chances. If she even attempted to slash at Strade, he'd rip her hand clean off.

"You said you'd do anything I asked right? I'm asking you to take the knife, c'mon, take it!" Strade pushed, waving the handle a bit.

Maybe… maybe Strade was just one of those guys that liked a little danger, liked blood. He certainly didn't know how to respect a person's boundaries but hopefully this meant that whatever he did to her wouldn't be too harmful, just a little blood from the both of them. Apparently he wanted to go first... Ugh, the thought made her gag, so unsanitary! But, she could do this, he'd have his fun and then he'd let her go! Cautiously, she reached out and took the knife, careful to keep her movements slow, showing him that he could trust her, that she wasn't going to try anything. Because she wasn't that stupid. Strade would only offer her this knife if he knew that he could protect himself from her, even unarmed. Diane couldn't fight very well if he decided to break her hand as payback… or worse. "So, um wha-"

"Cut yourself," Strade instructed, not letting her finish. He took a step back, still crouched low, so he could really watch her do it.

"What?!"

"I. Said. Cut. Yourself."

He was serious… he was going to make her do it instead… Diane bit down on her lip, this… this was fucked up but at least this way, she could control the damage. It was better this way. Slowly, nervously, she lowered the blade down to her bare legs; her hand was shaking and she whimpered at the feel of the metal on her skin. But she grit her teeth and swiped the knife downwards quickly, a line of blood easily appearing. God, it was even sharper than she imagined, it cut deeper than she meant to! Still… it wasn't… Diane knew he would've done much worse. Wow it burned, she didn't dare move her leg, stretch out the skin even more…

"I'm going to need you to do more damage than that buddy. Don't you want this to be fun? Try it again, deeper this time," Strade ordered. He watched her lower the knife again, moaned as the knife bit into her skin, sinking deeper than before. He licked his lips as her leg started to tremble, blood oozing out of the two cuts. "More." His voice was deeper than before, it didn't have that cheerful ring to it. Strade didn't really think she'd do it, hadn't expected the sight to turn him on so much. He couldn't tear his eyes away, barely registering her broken sobs as he ordered her to cut herself again! God he was getting so excited! If he wasn't careful…

Rire watched, still right beside them, as Strade made the young lady cut herself open. She'd made the mistake of telling him that she'd do anything he wanted… and she was actually doing it. Rire hadn't even thought of using his powers in this manner, preferring to influence his toys into fucking his tentacles. Rire could tell that Strade was enjoying this, his pupils were dilated and he was panting heavily. The girl on the other hand wasn't enjoying this nearly as much. He could see how her hands trembled; her hold on the knife wasn't as strong as before. There were scores of lacerations all over her thighs, it was amazing that she complied so readily…. Well, she had, it looked like she had reached her limit though. The knife dropped to her lap, tears were streaming down her face, and she was begging Strade to have her stop. Rire almost laughed when Strade promised to let her go, if only she'd do a little more. He knew it was a lie, Strade was having too much fun, but he enjoyed watching her, wanted to see how far she'd go. But she couldn't do anymore, she refused to pick up the knife, although Rire wasn't really sure if it was because she didn't believe him, or she just couldn't do it, not even for a chance at freedom.

"I… I can't," she sobbed, knife just lying in her bloody lap. It hurt so much…. She'd thought that maybe, if she was the one to do it… She cried out in surprise when Strade was suddenly right there, yanking her arms back behind her, knife just disappearing. "Please, I-"

Strade nodded, leaning forward, making sure to grab the knife before leaning over her, tying her back up. "Okay, I understand… I need more but, you did a good job. I'll take over from here," he promised.

Rire's tentacles were itching, he wanted to push his way inside all her cuts, watch her squirm even more as his tentacles ripped into her skin. But he held back, he was here for Strade, not her, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. He did have to give her credit… what was her name… Diane? Most people would crack under this kind of pressure but she was holding out okay, all things considered.

She cried, she didn't want him to do the rest! She closed her eyes and whimpered as she heard him shuffle around. When he pressed the knife to her arm, she screamed loudly, crying out in pain as he applied pressure, tearing into her muscles. He wasn't even trying to be gentle, it felt as though he was trying to cut her arm off entirely. She could hear him moaning, feel his breath on her cheek as he pressed into her space. Then suddenly the knife was yanked out of her arm and he was gone, leaning back on his heels.

"I should probably stop… I'm getting worked up and I want to space out the fun!" Strade smiled at her, knowing she'd understand. Normally he loved to be the one doing the cutting but when she had done it… wow he got really excited! If he kept going now, he'd ruin her and he really, really didn't want this to end yet. She was just so much fun! As she looked down at her bleeding body, he realized just how much he'd done to her, his face flushed at the sight. He licked his lips again, eyes glued to her legs, "Oh… you're bleeding a lot, we should probably take care of that, shouldn't we?"

"Like… take me to the hospital?" Diane panted out, head spinning. Was this finally over?

"What? No, no of course not, they'd ruin our fun! Besides, I know how to stitch up knife wounds, don't worry." He stood up and dug through his cabinet, finding a needle and some medical wire.

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't want anything from you!" This was too much, the final straw- he was going to stitch her up? No thanks, not in a million years! He was psycho, playing along wasn't going to do her any favors, she realized that now… Diane tried to squirm away from him but the pole was at her back. So instead, she tried kicking out at the monster when he stepped closer to her. Her wounds screamed in protest but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She was not about to let him weave metal through her skin, not after the way he brutally dug into her arm. Diane would rather bleed the rest of the night.

Strade caught her ankle, bending down and tucking it under his armpit to keep it there. And before she could kick out with her other leg, he knelt down on the meaty part of her thigh, digging his knee in. He was panting again, being this close to her, getting her blood all over his pants. Slowly, Strade reached down, running his free hand over one of her thighs. "Are you afraid it'll hurt? You know… there are times when you just can't avoid pain. You can't always stop the bad things from happening." As he spoke, his fingers found one of the larger cuts on her leg and without warning he pushed them inside her leg.

Diane screamed at the top of her lungs as pain ripped through her entire body, his fingers viciously digging deeper, pushing in where there wasn't room.

"You're powerless to stop it," Strade called out over her screaming. He started to pant as he watched her struggle, one leg still trapped under his knee and the other held close against his side.

It took everything Rire had in him to not materialize as he watched Strade dig his fingers into Diane's skin. How he longed to do the same to Strade, to watch him scream and cry out for the pain to stop. Surely he didn't know what it felt like to be penetrated in such a manner, and Rire couldn't wait to show him. The only thing that stopped him was his need to see where Strade would go from here.

"Stop, please stop! I'll t-take the st-stitches!" she sobbed, voice cracking from the strain of trying to talk while screaming.

Strade wasn't listening though, he was too worked up now and he wanted more. He yanked his fingers out of her leg and undid his pants, erection showing through his boxers.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He continued to ignore her as he undid the single button on his boxers, stroking himself with his blood soaked fingers. He hitched her leg up higher, shifting his stance so he could rub his dick against all the blood on her thigh. "Oh fuck," he groaned, eyes half-closed. None of the cuts were really deep enough for him to fully slide into but they had been worked wide open by his fingers and that was more than enough. So he roughly pressed the tip into the closest one, hands balled into fists as he jerked against her. Overwhelmed by the heat of her blood, by her screams, Strade reached up and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. He grunted loudly, watching her face get darker and darker from the pressure of his hand and her need to scream. Just before he took things too far though, he heard the sound of a footstep, so out of place that it registered even through his ecstasy. Immediately he pulled away from her and looked around, knife in his hand again.

Diane choked and sputtered, trying to breathe and cry at the same time. Her leg was on fire and her throat felt broken, every breath was painful. She slumped forward and startled trembling, unable to stop and at this point, she wasn't sure if it was from the pain or shock. Probably both… if her throat didn't hurt so much, maybe she'd laugh…. How had this happened? What kind of fucked up asshole did something like this? She couldn't even wonder why he'd stopped so suddenly, she was just glad that he had…

Rire nodded to himself, satisfied that Strade had been snapped back to his senses. He'd been about to kill her, and if that happened Strade would've gone back to the bar tomorrow night. Rire didn't want that, he needed Strade to stay home, so they could have fun. The Demon King watched as Strade cautiously zipped himself back up, tucked his knife away and bent down, grabbing the needle and wire. He didn't even talk to Diane as he worked, just efficiently sewing her up, stopping the bleeding. Diane didn't comment either, not making many sounds at all while he worked. Hopefully by tomorrow she'd snap out of it and provide more fun for Strade so Rire could watch.

Satisfied that she wouldn't die during the night, Strade stepped back, "Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." With one final look around the basement, making sure that no one else was there, Strade went upstairs, shutting off the light.

This time Rire followed him, silent as always, wondering if Strade would really be able to just fall asleep after getting so worked up. Maybe he'd shower and jerk off, Rire had seen enough Humans do that. Would he hurt himself to get off, or did he strictly stick to hurting others? He'd find out soon enough, following the Human upstairs.

"Ren!" Strade called out, voice full of energy, eyes manic. He needed release still, he was aching for it.

Ren? There was someone else in the house?! How had Rire missed that? Who would live with Strade? Another killer? No… couldn't be, they would've joined in downstairs. Plus Strade didn't really seem like the type to share. He felt his eyes go wide when he finally saw who Ren was. Oh, this was too good to be true.

The Fox was curled up in his pile of blankets, shaking, "Y-yes Strade?" He'd heard all the screaming going on, surely that meant that Strade didn't want to have sex… right? Ren had been so relieved when he heard Strade come in and head straight to the basement… that meant he'd found a new toy… it meant he'd be busy! He didn't have time to think as Strade stomped over to him, grabbing his tail and pulling him across the floor. "St-Strade wait…"

"You know what I want!" Strade yelled, ripping the Fox's clothes off roughly.

Already Ren was letting out high pitched whimpers, he wasn't ready, hadn't… prepared himself- there hadn't been a reason to! He knew it was going to hurt… and he knew that Strade loved it that way. Thank goodness Strade loved screams because Ren didn't have the self control to hold it in. His nails dug into the carpet as he felt Strade push into his ass.

Strade didn't have any patience, knocking Ren's knees open wider, forcing his chest and face into the carpet as he bent over top of him. One hand reached forward, curling around the smaller man's neck, forcing his head into the air. Ren screamed in pain as Strade dug his blunt teeth into his furry ear. God Strade loved to bite, especially since Ren's ears were so sensitive. It didn't take him long, just a handful of rough, deep thrusts before he came, semen spilling inside his little Fox.

Ren squirmed and whimpered beneath Strade, the larger man almost too heavy on top of him. The weight was pushing down on his chest, his back was arched awkwardly and his neck was tilted up at an awkward angle. But it was over. Much faster than usual… Strade must've held himself back, taking it out on Ren instead of his new victim. Still, even if it was over fast, there were still tears streaming down his face and the taste of blood on his tongue. He'd bitten his lip at some point, hell if he could pinpoint when exactly. Suddenly the weight was gone and then a wet noise as Strade pulled out, Ren sobbing in relief and in pain at the same time. Thankfully he was already on the floor or else he would've thumped to the ground painfully.

"Get up, it's time for bed."

"O-o-okay…" Ren slowly got to his knees, shaking… it was hard to tell if Strade just wanted to 'cuddle' or if he was still worked up enough for another round. As he was climbing to his feet though, a sudden scent made him freeze, all the hair on his body standing on end. He scrambled backwards, eyes darting around the room, whimpering in terror. His entire body went numb, all the pain from just seconds ago forgotten as his body flew into survival mode.

"Ren, I'm not in the mood," Strade snapped, eyes narrowing. Normally he didn't mind when Ren's fear overloaded and he had an anxiety attack. Those were fun times for Strade since any little thing he'd do would cause Ren to yip and scream. He loved when Ren cried and begged during those attacks. But not tonight. He was already in a foul mood from being pulled away from a toy so suddenly. Strade was absolutely certain that he'd heard a footstep but there wasn't any sign of an intruder… it was bothering him… So he was a little grumpy right now, Ren could deal with it, he had before.

"Don't you smell that?" Ren squeaked, heart racing. Oh god they were going to die. Something was here… He felt like there was a heavy weight bearing down on him, the darkness coming to life. How could he escape? The collar prevented him from leaving the house! Oh god, he'd die here!

"Snap out of it! What's wrong with you? I'm covered in Diane's blood, not all of it is yours. You should be used to that smell by now!" He grabbed Ren by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Bedroom. Now!"

Rire licked his lips as he watched the Fox scamper out of his little 'den' and into Strade's bedroom, still naked. Even now he could hear the Fox's heart racing, threatening to burst out of his chest. And Strade had no idea why. Rire never wore cologne or scented deodorant, nothing that could alert Humans to his presence when he walked about, invisible. But he never hid his Demon scent, since it was usually never a problem- Human noses were so weak. But Ren's nose had picked it up. Of course, he could've masked it if he wanted, if he knew that there was a non-Human living with Strade. But he didn't really care… in fact, Rire's plans just changed. Following Strade home was the best decision he'd made in a long time.


	3. A Failed Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rire decides to spend some time with Ren- a Fox creature? What a rarity! But he doesn't end up being nearly as entertaining as Rire would've hoped... Things don't go well for Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know it's been forever, I had some IRL stuff come up... I had a lot of this planned and just didn't have time to sit and write it, not while also trying to write for my other fics... That being said, thanks for being understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter! We get to see Rire lose his cool, just a bit since I feel like a character like Ren would be exactly what Rire doesn't want! Up next we actually see Strade and Diane as a 'meanwhile' kinda chapter before finally getting to the Strade/Rire stuff!
> 
> I am so sorry Ren... so sorry! -sobs-

Ren had slept like crap… in fact, he hadn't slept at all. Strade had had his arm wrapped around him so tight all night… not to mention that Strade loved chewing on his ears in his sleep. But on top of all that, he'd felt eyes on him. No matter how hard he strained to see into the dark corners of the room, he saw nothing. But his instincts had been screaming at him all night- they weren't alone! Occasionally he'd even hear a quiet thump, see the flash of eyes- just for a split second! Ren knew that he wasn't imagining it either.

So that meant when morning finally came around, the Fox had clung to Strade, something that Ren never really thought he'd do. Sure… Strade wasn't always a psychotic sadist but he _always_ scared Ren, no matter what mood he was in. So it was preferable when Strade just left him alone, like when he had a special friend in the basement to take his needs out on. Except for last night… and the nights when Ren… was in heat… Okay, _most_ of the time Strade was content to stay in the basement and Ren had his den to hide in, it was… acceptable. But even Strade on his absolute worst day would be preferable to whatever Evil Thing that was stinking up the house right now. Needless to say, the morning hadn't gone over well…

Strade ended up chaining Ren to the anchored peg in his den room, pissed that the Fox wouldn't let go of his leg, even kicking him a few times. Nor would he listen to his terrified babbling, growing annoyed that Ren couldn't really string a sentence together. He really didn't have time for it since he was eager to get back to Diane, see how she was feeling after some rest. He himself was feeling great, he'd slept so peacefully; Ren could suffer through his pathetic anxiety attack by himself. Hell, Strade was being generous, leaving him alone! So with a quick warning for Ren to behave himself, Strade had disappeared back down to the basement.

Now that Strade had gone back downstairs to check on his 'guest' though, Ren felt vulnerable. Strade was a violent man, he hurt Ren all the time but… he protected Ren too. If he could just stay with Strade… nothing could hurt him if Strade was around (well, other than Strade himself). The Fox was huddled under his blankets, quivering, absolutely terrified. He couldn't even bring himself to peek around his room, knowing that he'd find a monster looking back at him. His whimpers filled the room as he pulled on his chained wrist, "C'mon… y-you can do it…" Ren whispered, trying to hype himself up. If he could just… free his wrist, he could sneak down into the basement, where he wouldn't be alone. As he started to lightly gnaw on the metal chain, he heard a quiet footstep, then the floorboard creak, and immediately froze. That wasn't Strade… Strade wore boots and no matter how quietly he stepped, boots did not sound like that. Besides, Strade had no reason to walk quietly in his own home... Should he scream for help? Strade would come running but… if the monster was invisible… Ren would just get a beating for interrupting his mast- Strade, for interrupting Strade. God, what should he do?! His body shut down and he just laid there, chain still between his teeth, ears straining.

Just when he thought he'd pass out from the anxiety, the blankets were ripped away from him and something hard and slimy forced its way into his mouth, cutting off his scream.

"Hello little one… Are you ready for a new master?" Rire whispered in his ear. He was crouched over Ren's back, tentacle already far enough down the Fox's throat that he couldn't possibly breathe. He watched as the Fox struggled, clawing at the tentacle in his mouth. "It's no use, you aren't strong enough to harm me, even if you are more than Human."

Ren's vision started to spin, he needed air, needed Strade! There was a stranger in their house! He was pulled upright, against the thing's chest, and for a moment he had a calming realization that it felt… Human. The build was about right, he didn't feel any strange protrusions or spikes… Well… except for the tentacle in his mouth perhaps. But then he recalled the heavy scent of Evil and Ren knew that he was doomed, Human-shaped or not.

"You adapt very well Ren. You've relaxed just a bit, or maybe, is that because you need air?" Rire pulled back his tentacle just a bit, enough for air to get through so he wouldn't pass out. One hand reached up to gently pat Ren's head, "Are you going to be entertaining for me?"

It took him a moment to understand the question, eyes going wide and he felt the hand in his hair squeeze a little tighter. Then he felt impossibly sharp teeth press down on his ear. That was when his brain finally woke up, the pain breaking through the shock. Ren went back to clawing at the tentacle in his mouth, screams muffled by it.

Rire wrapped an arm around Ren's stomach, growling into his ear as he pressed his growing erection against the Fox's back. "Oh yea, you're going to be very entertaining," he murmured, sliding his sunglasses down to get a good look at the Fox. His fear was palpable and Rire wanted more! He spun the small Fox around, studying his face as he slipped a tentacle into the back of his pants. Already he'd surrounded this room in a soundproof dimension, Ren could scream as much as he wanted. _If_ he ever took that first tentacle out of his mouth. But Rire didn't want him to fully realize he was helpless just yet, didn't want him to know that Strade was oblivious to what was happening.

As Ren felt that second tentacle slide into his underwear, he went cold. He looked into Rire's yellow eyes and trembled in absolute fear. Aside from the tentacles, he could be mistaken for Human, well and the glowing eyes as well… the sharp teeth… All of those were things he could hide though, just like Ren could. What was he though? Ren couldn't process what this creature was, and that meant he had no idea what he might want… But then the question echoed through his head again… Entertaining? Of course… Ren knew how to be a good toy, Strade had trained him well! Even if the thought of… the things this creature could do to him, Ren would survive. Slowly he started sucking on the thick tentacle in his mouth, doing his best to quiet the quivers that passed through his body and hold back the tears before they spilled from his eyes. When the other tentacle slid over his butt, spreading his cheeks, Ren couldn't help but whimper… although he didn't fight back, wanting to show this creature he could be good. He wrapped his Tail around the tentacle, much the same way as he did to Strade's leg- Strade liked it, maybe the Evil Thing would too…

The Demon King grinned widely as he felt Ren actually start sucking on the tentacle in his mouth. He was still shaking like a leaf, he was terrified but couldn't quite stop himself from responding- Rire loved having that effect on people, loved seeing their disgusted faces afterwards. So, wanting to draw it all out a bit longer, Rire only teased the second tentacle between Ren's cheeks, lightly poking around. "I watched you take Strade's cock last night, without any prep. Do you think you can handle me?" Rire cackled.

Of course Ren nodded his head, knowing that shaking his head was the wrong answer. Although realistically, it didn't matter either way, he knew what was coming; he was just hoping that by seeming eager he'd be…not quite as mean about it… At least... the tentacles were... um... slimy, that might help... Ren really didn't want to think about the fact that he was literally about to have tentacles forced inside him, so he did his best to turn off his mind- at least the part that still managed to feel shame.

"It's cute that you think that, but it's not like you can refuse, can you?" Rire laughed some more as the little Fox whimpered a little louder, eyes squeezing shut in preparation. Rire even pulled out the first tentacle, wanting to hear him scream loud and clear. He easily thrust his thick tentacle into Ren's tight hole, pushing in further than Strade ever could have. He reached down, patting Ren's cheek in sympathy as the Fox screamed hoarsely. It had been ages since Rire had found a non-Human in this realm. Sure, he knew they existed but they hid their presence well most of the time and Rire never felt the need to actively seek them out. Humans were generally more than enough for him, not often privy to the existence of other creatures so their reactions were a lot more fun. Getting surprised like this was more fun anyways, just coming across them by accident. As much as he wanted to save himself for Strade, Rire couldn't stop himself this time. He pulsed the tentacle, working Ren's hole wider and wider, the young man screaming from his efforts, the tail wrapping around him a bit tighter. Yes, that was something he never got from Humans, the additional telltale signs from expressive body parts. Ren's ears were tucked back, he was in pain… excellent.

Ren gripped the body in front of him, seeing stars, even as his eyes were clenched shut. He didn't even know if he was still screaming, everything was focused on his behind and the horrible sensations going on down there. Nothing had ever gone so deep into his body, nor anything so wide. Ren sucked in a breath, almost heaving as he tried to breathe a little normally, get control of himself. He couldn't do this- he couldn't! His head was spinning and his legs couldn't support him at all, the tentacle deep inside him the only thing keeping him upright. In fact, Ren was attempting to climb up higher, to get away from it, but his fingers weren't working properly, he couldn't grab onto what was in front of him…

"That's it, there ya go." Rire moaned just a bit as Ren started to writhe against him, screaming still. Despite the pain, he obviously couldn't fight the fact that his body wanted to have more. He bent down, chewing on those ears again, breathing in the overwhelming tang of fear, "Yes, so entertaining, keep going."

Entertainment, that's what this man was looking for… Probably like Strade, looking to cause as much pain and discomfort as he could because it made things more fun. Strade loved when he went along with whatever depraved things he could think up… the cutting, the blood… Tentacle Man was no different, he just had different kinks… This wasn't that different from what he already did every day, if anything this was far less violent than the things Strade came up with. Ren just needed a minute to adjust, that was all! Fearing for his life, not wanting to do the wrong thing, Ren looked up into those yellow eyes again, letting out a pained whimper… he couldn't quite manage a moan, head still spinning from the pain. Then he dropped down onto his hands and knees, figuring Tentacle Man liked using tentacles because it allowed him to watch a little easier, from a distance… 'I can do this…' Ren told himself, not wanting to die. So he arched his back and rocked backwards, accepting the pulsing tentacle even further into himself. He couldn't hold back the shudder that passed through him though, claws digging into the carpet as he felt the movement deep inside his intestines. He gurgled out a noise that could be considered a moan, knees sliding open a bit wider.

Rire blinked in surprise, tentacle pausing a moment, this was… more than what he was expecting. Normally his victims fought back a bit as his 'charm' forced their body to betray them, this Fox should be able to resist better than most… Maybe he'd overdone it, expecting him to put up more of a defense. Even as he pulled his tentacle out a bit, Ren continued to clench around him and rock on his knees; this wasn't Rire's charisma at work...

Oh thank goodness, he was pulling out some! He must have realized that it was a bit too much, that Ren couldn't quite play along. While it was still too much, the thickness had gone down enough that he could properly arch his back and rotate his hips. Ren opened his mouth panting and looking at the other tentacle floating in front of his face, waiting for it. He was wondering just where all the other tentacles would be going though… He didn't have time to think for long though, the first tentacle pushing into his mouth again, pulsing inside him at a different pace than before. Still, Ren managed a weak moan, jerking his hips at an odd pace hoping that it was enough- it was all he could mange.

"Has Strade turned you into a complete fucktoy?" Rire mused aloud. Without warning he reached forward with his extra tentacles, ripping Ren's clothes to shreds. He really looked at all the scars and marks on his pale skin, realizing just how long he'd probably been living here with Strade. Of course… "You like this, don't you?"

Ren had flinched when his clothes were ripped away, hating to feel so vulnerable, it wasn't something he ever really got used to, being naked in front of someone like this. He hesitated a moment at the question before nodding his head (which was awkward because of the tentacle still in his mouth), not sure what exactly this guy was looking for… Strade loved when he cried but he also loved that Ren would do just about anything he asked despite the pain. So he was trying to do the same thing for the yellow-eyed man but, now he was starting to think he'd made the wrong choice. His hips stopped moving as he saw the look on the man's face change.

"We'll just have to find something you don't like then, won't we?" Rire spat out, frustrated. This wasn't what he wanted from the Fox! No wonder he'd gone along with everything so easily! Sure, he was scared, Rire could see how he was trembling, but it wasn't the same as when he was actually forcing someone to go against their better judgment. Ren didn't have that defiant look in his eyes, didn't have that look of sheer terror that overrode everything… he was conscious of his actions? He was scared but willing to please- how boring! So he took his tentacles out of Ren, wrapping one around his throat and lifting him into the air.

"Please… please don't hurt me… I'll-" Ren was cut off as the appendage around his throat tightened painfully.

"I will do what I wish with you! I can see that Strade conditioned you quite well but there has to be something that you don't like. And I'm going to find it. What is it that Strade has you do?"

Ren clawed at his throat, unable to answer until the grip loosened. "H-h-he likes that I'll do…a-anything, I-I-I dunno… we do wh-whatever he wants. Strade scares me… I d-don't dare say no."

Rire clenched his teeth and whipped at Ren's body with his tentacles, welts appearing almost immediately as he yelped and cried. "How much pain can you take?" Rire threw Ren against the wall, grinning when he heard some of his ribs crack.

"Gah-ow" Ren sucked in a breath as he hit the floor. He looked up in fear as Rire stepped closer to him, "W-what do you want from me? Wh-why are you doing this?"

"I get enjoyment out of others' pain and misfortune, I love seeing their looks of fear, disgust, hatred! I force people to play my games… but you won't play-"

"I'll play, I'll play! Please, I will!"

Rire kicked him again, wrapping tentacles around his thin wrists to lift him into the air, "And that's the problem, isn't it? It isn't any fun if you willfully participate!"

Ren whined, confused, arms wanting to curl around his midsection as his ribs started to ache. He struggled weakly against the appendages holding him in the air. "Y-you want me to hate it? I-I can hate it! Of course I hate it…"

"You have an interesting way of acting like you hate it. Strade's ruined you, you won't be any fun for me… what a waste, here I thought you'd be worth the distraction and now I'm missing what Strade is doing down in the basement!"

"Wel…" Ren closed his mouth; he'd been about to say that he could just go down and watch, but he knew that this monster wouldn't just leave him alone… it was never that easy.

"Well what? Still trying to save your own skin?" Was he finally going to attempt to talk his way out of this? Try to bargain? Rire could work with that.

"You're obviously going to do whatever you want with me… I just realized… it probably isn't worth saying anything and _hrk_ -" Suddenly there was a tentacle being shoved roughly into his mouth, so forceful that he could feel the corners of his mouth tearing. He kicked his feet and tried to suck in a breath but the slimy thing was blocking his airway.

"You are such an infuriating creature! No wonder Strade kept you around, he seems to be a fan of spineless creatures! I wouldn't be surprised if that Human woman in the basement doesn't last much longer, she's too afraid to tell him no. I can't wait to get my hands on him and show him what a real sadist can do- he has no control over himself! It's fascinating, the way he can charm his victims, how he knows who to pick; in that area, he actually has a bit of my respect, considering he's just Human. But then he goes overboard once he has them here! I can pick whomever I wish and can make them do my bidding, I'm a Demon King! I crave entertainment!" Rire pushed his tentacle further into Ren's mouth, ignoring the blood at the corners of his mouth, ignoring that his face was turning blue. "You're a Fox creature, you're supposed to be sly, conniving! And here you are, delegated to act as a pet for some Human!"

Just when Ren thought he'd finally lose consciousness, the tentacle was gone and once again, he was flung against the wall. But this time the tentacles didn't release his wrists, instead they flipped him around, he heard, more than felt, something snap in his left wrist. He was thrown against the floor, then flung upwards, bouncing off the ceiling, his glasses flying off his face.

"See, you've made me resort to such boring violence… I hate acting like such a brute but you just anger me. Are you more willing to cooperate now?" Rire asked, dropping him to the floor.

"N-no…?" he whimpered, curling his beaten body into a ball. Now that he knew what this Demon really wanted… Ren knew he was done for. He wanted someone to fight with, and that wasn't Ren. He hated fighting, even if it meant he had to do degrading things for Strade. But as long as it meant he was alive? Ren just wanted to keep living, and he had this sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't survive this encounter.

"Ha! Don't act like you've suddenly grown a backbone! You've realized that you can't win here. If you just go along with whatever I propose, you'll make me mad and I'll continue to hurt you. Yet if you fight me on this, you know that will only lead to more pain as well. So what do you do?"

The Fox just sighed heavily, closing his eyes… it was strange, Strade often hurt him in very serious ways but this took so much more out of him… Strade generally hated breaking bones since it made Ren a lot harder to play with in the long run. He enjoyed blood so much more anyways and broken bones didn't always mean blood. So it had been quite some time since he'd been hurt in such a manner- had he really grown used to the feel of a blade on his skin?

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Slowly, Ren opened his eyes, staring at him blankly, a random thought popping into his head. "I… don't even know your name," he wheezed out.

"Insignificant creatures like you don't need to know my name, if you'd been more fun, I would've given it to you." With that, he grabbed onto Ren's ankle, hanging him upside down in the air, "You know, I think I'm going to make an example out of you, after all, Strade is the reason I'm here. I'm hoping that Strade is far more entertaining." A second tentacle came up, caressing Ren's cheek before abruptly stabbing the tip of it through his skin, just wiggling it around in his mouth. He grit his teeth when even now, the screaming, with this small puncture- surely Strade had done much worse.

God, why was this happening to him?! Ren was screaming and clawing at his mouth, the thin tip of the tentacle curling around his tongue lewdly. Was it awful that he was wishing Strade would come in and save him? Strade loved to hurt him but he was always knew when Ren was close to his breaking point. After all this time together, Strade didn't want to break his favorite toy, and Ren always did his best to please him anyways. To be hurt like this by a stranger… Ren couldn't handle it, not all over again.

The Demon King just sighed to himself, roughly ripping the tentacle out and brutally stabbing another one into his left shoulder, using it to fling him out the open door. The creature was so pathetic, he didn't even try to get to his feet, didn't try to run, he just sat there, whimpering to himself. So Rire kicked him harshly in the ribs to scoot him along the floor, snapping his tentacles at him like whips, making him writhe across the floor. "Let's pay Strade a visit, shall we, invite him in on our fun." With that Rire kicked him down the stairs, watching the Fox tumble over and over all the way to the bottom.

Ren wheezed and looked around blearily, grunting when there was a sudden pressure in his abdomen, followed by excoriating pain. When he looked down he recognized the thick black shape that was sticking out where it didn't belong. He was using it as a handle to drag him to the basement door… finally… Strade could save him…


	4. A Toy Gets Broken But a Star is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strade leaves Ren on his own and goes to check on Diane. Things escalate quickly and poor Diane finally breaks. But not before Strade has his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, who's ready for fucked up shit? You guys/gals/pals! At least I hope you are. I did my best at imagining what what Strade might have done to the player when he turned on the camera. I figure it's probably a little out of character but Strade ends up doing a live stream instead of a recording, and I figure a live stream wouldn't be fun unless the viewers could chat! So Strade interacts with his viewers a bit, but it was a lot more fun to write that way, seeing Strade share his hobby/kinks with others. I know it's not really "official" since BTD is an AU in a lot of ways, but we've seen pics and stuff of Sano going to visit Strade, so I'm thinking that Strade doesn't mind sharing under the right circumstances. And it's only over web chat, that's believable right? Using the "chat" helped me really move around with what violent things Strade wanted to do, the "viewers" giving him ideas on what to possible to next! I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter is finally when Rire shows himself!
> 
> Also, I know it's been forever, I've been wanting to sit down and write this but I got sudden inspiration when it came to one of my other fandoms so I got distracted hahaha

Strade hurried down the stairs, ready to see how Diane faired throughout the night. He hadn't heard any noises at all so that means she hadn't tried to escape! Although, her legs were cut up pretty good, she probably didn't want to try walking on them just yet. There had been a few of his previous 'friends' that had tried to leave when they thought he was asleep; it hadn't ended well for them. Strade noticed that she didn't even stir as he came down the stairs- she must be pretty worn out… "Hey, wake up!" Strade called out, kicking her leg. She better not be dead after just one night!

Diane jumped, eyes flying open as her leg lit up with pain. She saw Strade standing over her, realizing that it was his boot on her leg that caused the pain. And then the rest came flooding back, the knife… the… the… Diane gagged as she remembered just what else Strade had done to her.

"How you holding up buddy? Ready to have some more fun?"

"Please, just let me go… please…"

"Want something to eat?" Strade asked, ignoring her. He waved an energy bar in front of her face, wondering if she'd want this one. Surprisingly she shook her head. "Are you sure? You're looking a little pale… you had a rough day yesterday and you need to keep your strength up."

"No thanks…"

Strade shrugged, she was trying to tough it out, and that was her choice. He opened the wrapper himself and started to eat it. "You know Diane, I feel like we're getting to know each other really well. I mean look at how close we got yesterday- I'm sorry about the abrupt interruption by the way. I really would've liked to continue but, well, we can have a different sort of fun today, whaddya you say?"

Diane stared at him, legs trembling as she remembered just how 'close' he'd gotten to her. She had no idea why he had stopped the other night but she was glad that he had… And he mentioned a different kind of fun for today, so did that mean that he wasn't going to be rip her stitches open and start where he left off? She said a silent prayer hoping that he wouldn't do anything so… so… perverse today. It made his fucked up games even worse when she had to 'participate' in his fucked up kinks… Getting cut up was already too much…

"Don't be nervous Diane, we're sharing such a unique experience! It really speeds up the whole process, wouldn't you say? I feel like I know you so well and surely you feel the same? We have a real personal bond now- only I've seen this side of you; that has to make us close. Oh, there's no need to look so scared! You didn't enjoy yesterday?"

Diane shook her head, she'd rather risk pissing him off by telling the truth than have him think she wanted more of his… member… in her skin! She didn't want to risk mouthing off though, figuring things would be even worse for her if he was in a bad mood.

"It's okay. I can imagine what you're feeling right now- it isn't difficult. You're tied up in some guy's basement. You're helpless, you have no idea what I'll do to you. Did I guess right?" Strade asked, chuckling darkly. She didn't answer, just continued to quiver and stare at him. "How about… I give you some control?" he offered.

"W-what does that m-mean?" she asked as he turned away from her, rustling through his tools on the workbench.

"Whatever happens next is entirely up to you," he answered, turning back around. He crouched down and held out his hands, "What'll it be?"

Diane gaped, eyes darting from one item to the other… she… she had to choose between a hammer and a drill? What… what did that mean? "I… I… um… what? I don't… I don't understand…"

"Do you want me to use this one, or this one?" he asked, waving the hammer and then the drill.

She started to whimper, chewing on her lip, panicking, just looking from one to the other. Was… was he going to break her fingers if she picked the hammer? Bash her head in? And where would that drill go? The room started to spin as she imagined the damage a drill could do to her stomach- most of her organs were in there! Broken fingers would hinder any chance she might get at escaping honestly… how could she open doors or even untie herself? Strade… wanted to have fun so he wouldn't try to kill her right? That meant she should pick the drill but, Diane just couldn't do it… the chance of damage was too great…

"Do you not want to choose?" he asked, tilting his head. He shifted his weight onto one leg, straightening out the other, gently resting it on her thigh. Her eyes widened and so did his grin; he shifted his weight suddenly onto his outstretched foot.

"Gah!" she cried out, sucking in a breath, mind slowly processing the pain. And then she was screaming as his boot pressed down harder, her wounds protesting as her stitches pulled painfully in her skin.

"Is all this too much for you? Can't handle the responsibility of choosing? I guess not everyone can handle the stress, they just aren't cut out for it. Do you prefer when someone else is in control?" he asked. He finally got off her leg then, standing so he could look down at her.

Diane narrowed her eyes, was that a look of sympathy in his eyes? She made plenty of choices every day! But how can he expect her to make a choice like this?!

"I'll go ahead and pick for you then, I didn't know you'd freeze up like this if I put you on the spot." He dropped his left arm, raising the hammer a little higher in his right. Wordlessly he went back over to his tool cabinet and set the drill down before reaching into a drawer to grab a handful of nails. The drill was a lot of fun but Diane seemed to always do the right things to get him excited and he didn't want to kill her yet. So the hammer would be safer and it wasn't like he couldn't still have plenty of fun! He noticed Diane try to squirm away as he plopped down onto the floor next to her and he grabbed her leg. Just to make sure he wouldn't miss his target.

"No, I don't want this!" she screamed, kicking at him with her free leg. She smiled when she actually connected with his arm, knocking it away.

"Ooh, that'll leave a nice bruise," Strade called out, smiling to himself.

Did… did he not care at all? Why was he smiling right now, shouldn't that hurt? She had kicked him as hard as she could. Now that she thought about it, that had been something that counted as pissing Strade off… which would mean bad things for her… she shouldn't have done it… But Diane wasn't going to let him touch her without a fight, bad things or no bad things. She kicked out again as he shifted, hoping to knock him on his ass or catch him square on the jaw.

Strade was ready for it though- his toys rarely ever kicked once after all, but he was eager to get started so he dodged it and then shuffled closer to her. From there she couldn't get good leverage, or a good angle at him; he forced his right leg over top of her thighs, dropping it heavily. In her weakened state, the muscles couldn't hold it and her legs smacked against the ground and she was pinned. "I know you're excited to get started but this will actually be easier if you aren't moving."

Diane started to cry as he picked up a nail… positioned it over her leg, right above her knee joint. "No…nononono, nooo…" She was shaking her head desperately… this was worse than broken fingers! Her eyes were glued to the hammer as he raised it into the air, not even noticing that his gaze was on her face, taking in her emotions. As soon as he plunged the hammer down, Diane screamed, eyes squeezing shut as she dropped her chin to her chest. The nail had slid between her patella and her femur, tearing one of her ligaments; the pain she felt was worse than anything he'd done to her yesterday. As she tried to suck in a breath and sort through which part of her joint hurt more, Strade reached for another nail.

He had a lopsided grin on his face, watching as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You have such a beautiful scream," he murmured before pounding another nail into her skin. "I'd like to hear it again." This time he twisted her leg just a bit so he could get a good angle on the inside of her knee. He felt along her joint and found the right spot, knowing this one would sink in all the way to the head; it was just off to the side of her patella, angled so it would neatly press into the cartilage separating her femur from her tibia. Again a scream rang through the basement when the small sliver of metal dug into her skin. The nail had shunted to the side at the last minute, her entire leg jolting… must've nicked the bone. Her face had gone pale and drool was coming out of her mouth as she looked down at her ruined knee and just continued to scream and scream. Strade caressed her thigh, his breathing ragged as he fought to control his excitement.

"S-s-s-stop," Diane stuttered out, throat raw.

"But we're finally getting somewhere- you don't have enough holes yet." He ran his fingers through the blood, licking his lips as it smeared over her skin.

"W-what do you mean? I have plenty of holes, please no more…"

But he wasn't listening, his free hand dug through the pile of nails, blindly grabbing one and pressing it to her skin. He was looking at her face again, taking in all the small details: the sweat at her temples, the redness of her lips from where she'd bitten them, Yes, he was having a great time right now, why stop here when he could keep going? So he hammered another nail into her knee, right next to the second one, moaning in time with her wracked sobs. He turned to the pile, hoping to pick out a really long one that he could press in under her knee from below, but he saw something even better.

Diane winced as he quietly chuckled to himself, pulling against her restraints as he held something up.

"There was a screw in the pile."

She didn't understand, why did that matter? Not until he held it over her skin and readied the hammer once more. "No, please no!"

He shifted positions suddenly, Diane sighing in relief. "Don't look so sad buddy, this is still happening. I just thought of a better place to put this one." He shifted his weight, bouncing over to her other side. Now that her left leg was useless he didn't need to keep it pinned down, there was no way she could kick with it. Instead he crawled around towards her foot, trapping her right leg with his knees. Now he could easily watch her face and keep an eye on his work at the same time!

"What are you doing?!"

"There isn't much room in that knee for a screw, and your thighs have already had a lot of attention. Your feet however…"

Diane struggled then, crying out in pain as she jostled her injured knee- she couldn't even bend it because of the nails scraping against her bones… But she couldn't just sit here and let him continue. Her wrists were raw and bleeding as she pulled against the ropes, needing to get free.

Strade ignored it, lifting her foot a little higher, and lining up the screw with the meatiest part of her heel. He didn't have a lot of room for the hammer so the screw only went in halfway with his first hit, "If you didn't struggle so much it would've gone in all the way, now I've got to hit it again."

She couldn't hear him over her screams, pain radiating up her leg, past her hip and straight into her stomach. The nails had been smooth where the screw was jagged- her muscles tearing apart as it forced its way in. The second hit silenced her completely, mouth hanging open, vision going dark around the edges.

"You haven't passed out on me have you?" Strade asked, turning to check on her. He would've felt bad if this small screw had made her pass out. But no, she was still conscious, still with him. He tapped the head of the screw with the hammer and grinned as her whole body convulsed in pain, her head smacking into the pole behind her. He tapped it again, harder, and the screams were back, raw and terrified.

"I can't… I can't… please make it stop!" she sobbed, voice cracking. She arched against the pole, shaking her head from side to side, "I can't…"

Strade watched as she started to hyperventilate, eyes darting around the room frantically as she fought to breathe. He had pushed her over the edge… such a shame. "Don't you look broken all of a sudden," he said.

Her head dropped to her chest as she wheezed weakly... "J-just kill me…" she begged, too tired to raise her head again. His chuckle gave her goosebumps, nothing good ever happened when he did that. But he got up and walked away without a word.

He hurried up the steps, so eager for the finale that he failed to realize that the house was eerily silent as he gathered his equipment; failed to notice the heaviness that pressed against his ears as he went over his checklist. He had his camera, the lights, his mask, the tripod, and the laptop. Satisfied that he had everything he went back down to Diane, smiling at her.

"What's… all… that?" she asked, mind foggy. Diane watched as he set up the laptop and the tripod… oh… he liked to record the end? That shouldn't be a surprise… but that didn't explain the laptop at all… She groaned as she tried to move, everything from the waist down was throbbing and her mind couldn't decide which part to focus on.

"Ready to get started?" Strade asked, mask now covering his face. "I'm going to make you a star!" He pulled out a small remote and zoomed the camera in a bit as he waited for his viewers to come in- couldn't start without them! He caressed Diane's knee, grabbing onto one of the nails that were sticking out of her skin. When she started to whimper, he paused and looked at her. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be making all the choices for you, your only job is to scream." He pressed his thumb on the head of the nail and rotated it in a circle; Diane tilted her head back and screamed towards the ceiling. He continued until there were fresh tears streaming down her face and there were plenty of comments in the stream. "Alright, everyone's here, let's begin."

Diane stared at him, not comprehending. She looked to the computer when he pointed to it and started to explain.

"I'm going to share our final moments with my viewers. Some of them might even suggest a fun activity for us to try! If they have the money of course." When Strade had first delved into the deep web he had become so fascinated. Then he found his first red room and his fascination grew. Not only did others enjoy the same things he did, they would pay to watch it! For the most part Strade didn't like sharing his toys with others but this wasn't physical interaction, it was just others watching. And once he got the hang of how to operate his own page, he set it up so viewers could make suggestions, but it cost money to send in a comment. And the more money they sent, the more likely he was to try out their ideas. He could stand to relinquish creative control every once in awhile to supplement his income, and only with toys that were already broken. And Diane would be more fun for him if he shared her now, he could see she was at her breaking point.

Her breathing was fast and irregular, people were watching this? But as she looked at the screen, she could see herself and the comments were pouring in.

_Cut her up!_  
_I want to see her bleed!_  
_More nails!_  
_Make her bloody_  
_Use the power tools_

It just kept coming… Diane shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe that so many people wanted her to get hurt! They were even willing to pay for it! This kind of shit didn't really happen right?

"Are you ready?"

"Noooo!" she screamed, twisting from side to side- Strade's fucked up mind had caused her enough pain, let alone what these other sickos might come up with!

Strade started out simple, grabbing a knife and slicing at her skin, most of his regulars loved any kind of bloody mess he could create. He tore at her stitches, cut into her stomach, her chest, making sure they were are fairly shallow- painful but not deadly. Once he was satisfied that she was covered in enough blood he turned to see what his viewers wanted. "Oh, RedCorpse45, I like that idea!"

Diane quickly scanned the comments, trying to see what was in store for her… she couldn't imagine being in worse pain than this but she knew Strade would find a way to prove her wrong… When she saw the comment she paled, body going numb. Maybe she shouldn't have looked.

_Eat her._

"Now obviously I can't go overboard, I do want her to last a little longer, but why not let her taste herself?" With that he cut of her underwear and rubbed the knife between her thighs. And of course she did her best to squeeze her legs shut, as much as her battered body would let her move. Her muscles didn't have the strength to keep him out though, he forced her legs open, making sure his viewers had a good angle. Then he took his knife and sliced off a piece of her outer labia. As she slumped forward in pain, Strade grabbed her neck and slammed her head back, forcing the bloody chuck into her mouth. "Eat it."

As the taste of blood filled her mouth, she felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't… there was a piece of her own body in her mouth… her brain went numb. Diane didn't even register as Strade moved her jaw for her, teeth tearing into the small piece of meat. When Strade told her to swallow she did, staring blankly ahead.

"I don't think she liked that… let's snap her out of it." He went off screen and came back with the drill, "Let's try this shall we? I know how much you loved the hammer." He pressed down on the trigger, seeing if the whirring noise would get through to her; Diane couldn't help but flinch at the noise, knowing that her day was only going to get worse… Strade lifted up her right leg and drove the drill right into the meaty part of her calf without preamble. He moaned as the drill easily tore into her muscles, and how, when she flinched and tried to get away, she only made the damage worse. The pain made her leg twitch and pull away, the drill biting into more of her muscle as she flailed on the floor.

Diane's screams were barely audible they were so high pitched; her eyes were so wide that it felt like her eyes would pop right out. She couldn't even form words, couldn't beg him to stop; could do nothing but scream in agony.

Strade pulled the drill out of her calf after a moment; droplets of blood sprayed through the air as he continued to hold down the trigger. His chat was on fire but he couldn't look away from the damage he'd caused, entranced by the jagged hole in her calf. Maybe he should've picked the drill earlier instead of the hammer! But he had had so much fun with the nails too… With his free hand, he reached into his pants to stroke himself, imagining what the new hole would feel like around his dick.

_Do more!_  
_Zoom in as you fuck up her feet_  
_Stick it in her cunt_

But there was one idea for the drill that stuck out to him, just reading it sent him over the edge, pre-cum covering his hands.

_Fuck up her mouth!_

"And Parasitic_Fetus takes the cake!" Strade called out, whirring the drill once more. "Open up buddy." He threw his head back and laughed as she struggled to close her legs, whimpering and shaking her head, eyes closed. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs- she was putting on a good show for everyone. "That's cute, but not what I meant." He pulled his hand out of his pants and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in the direction of the camera as he pressed the stationary drill bit against her lips.

Immediately Diane tried to pull her head away, sucking her lips inward, muffled sounds of dissent filling the air. She'd had enough of the drill!

"If you don't open your mouth, I'll just go through your teeth, do you want that?" he threatened. A part of him hoped that she'd continue to struggle, to see which part of this scared her more: broken teeth and a fucked up mouth, or obeying him, giving him permission to fuck up her mouth.

Diane stared into his eyes, heart pounding in her chest, unable to make a choice. Why couldn't he just kill her? Why did he have to put her through this?! But Strade started to count down from 5- it only took her until 4 to open her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Isn't that a surprise everyone?" Strade slide the drill into her mouth but didn't immediately turn it on, just moving it around in her mouth, psyching her out.

"Pl-s…" she choked out around the tool in her mouth. Just get this over with already!

"Well, since you asked so nicely." His eyes brightened as he pulled the trigger, blood flying everywhere as the drill destroyed the soft parts of her mouth.

It hurt so much that even her ruined legs kicked out, those injuries all but forgotten as her mind focused on the current torture. Her screams were garbled from the blood filling her mouth as well as the drill taking up too much space. It went on for an eternity, all she could taste was blood- she threw up most of it as soon as the drill was out of her mouth… it only burned more. She couldn't talk, what was left of her tongue wouldn't move properly, the roof of her mouth was in shambles as well… So she just hung her head and let the blood drip out, praying for death. There wasn't anything else he could do to her…

Strade had unzipped his pants, cock out as he stroked himself. He was panting hard, watching the blood pour out of her mouth, mixing with the blood from all the cuts on her body. She was a gory mess, just the way he liked it. "I should fuck your mouth, mmm, all that blood…" He turned to look at laptop and saw that the viewers wanted a closer shot of her mouth, they wanted to see the damage. So he zoomed in on her head, lifting her face to the camera and opened her mouth. "Doesn't that look fuckable?"

_Take out her teeth first_  
_She's still conscious, there's not enough blood on the outside yet!_  
_Her face is still too pretty!_

"I don't think I'm going to last long enough to take out her teeth. She's about done anyways… But I agree that there is more I could do…" Strade studied her face, thinking about how to end this session. He was already close to climaxing, it wouldn't take much… She was looking at him with such dead eyes, waiting for her life to end. And he smiled, knowing just where he wanted to stick his cock. He grabbed the drill, leaving the camera zoomed in as he held it up to her eye. Diane didn't struggle until the tip actually pierced her eye, brain processing this new pain even on top of everything else. Once her eye was ruined, he tilted her head back and lined himself up. His hands tangled in her hair as he moved her head back and forth in time with his thrusts. He was so engrossed in the pleasurable feeling that he didn't notice Diane weakly clawing at his hips, trying to push him away. She couldn't even scream, not with her mouth full of blood dripping down her throat. The wet pathetic moans she was making were getting him even more excited though.

Diane couldn't push him off, couldn't move, couldn't think! She was disconnected from her body, only vaguely feeling the pressure in her eye. She was only fighting because a small part of her mind was still aware that this was wrong, it shouldn't be happening. With all the liquid in her throat, she struggled to breath, didn't have any time or energy for screams… It didn't hurt anyways… Her hands fell to her side and her whole body went limp… but her head felt light, almost like it was floating away even though the rest of her was heavier than a rock. She could hear grunting, felt something inside her head, but everything was going dark.

Strade's thrusts grew more erratic as he lost himself in the ripples of pleasure; his nails were digging into her scalp and he kept knocking against the back of the socket. And of course he didn't notice when she finally went limp around him, too busy grinding his hips, pushing for release. It wasn't much longer before he came, semen squirting out into the bloody hole he'd made. He thrust a few more times, slowly coming back to himself, manic energy fading. "That was fun wasn't it?" Strade asked, smiling down at Diane. But as he let go of her hair he noticed the way her body sagged against the pole, lifeless. He crouched and lifted her chin, opening her other eyelid. Then, when he realized that she really had died and didn't just pass out, he smiled at the camera. "Guess I went a little too far. Probably lost too much blood finally, but it was fun while it lasted right? Thanks for watching everyone, see you next time." He turned off the camera with his remote and then unplugged it from the laptop. Only then did he remove his mask and sigh to himself. He'd gotten a lot more use out of the last guy he'd picked up… but Diane had been fun in her own way, he couldn't complain. Still, as he looked down at the mess he'd made, he stroked himself, wishing he could go again… maybe he would, it wasn't like she'd cool off that fast.

He was still debating it when the door crashed open and Ren tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Strade immediately ran forward, not taking any time to pause and think about the situation- Ren was bleeding! It wasn't until he heard steps that he looked back up the stairs and saw someone standing there. He let out a low growl- whoever the hell this was, he was dead!


End file.
